


Not Just Another Face

by hyperextended



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco Is Supportive And Loves His Son for 2k16, Harry Also Loves His Son But Is Bad At Showing It, M/M, Mentions of Violence, albus is hot and scorpius has no fucking chill about it, dramatic teenage boy angst, inevitable I'm Not Following My Dreams Dad I'm Following Yours™ moment, it's not going to be graphic though, romeo and juliet ish but more soccer and more dramatic boys, scorpius is also hot and al is Extra™, warning: thumbs up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperextended/pseuds/hyperextended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Albus. I’ve never met a guy with a name almost as bad as mine,” Albus smiled, picking up his bag from the ground and slinging it over his shoulder in one easy motion. It was a normal thing to do, yet Scorpius was embarrassed at how flustered he’d become over it. Seriously, he’d met hot guys before, had even kissed some of them, and here he was, almost popping a boner at a guy putting his backpack on. It was pathetic, truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. give a thumbs up if you like cute boys

Scorpius hadn’t expected the scrimmage to be very eventful, or even memorable. He’d known that the team they’d be playing against was supposedly their biggest and most hated rival, but given that Scorpius had only just moved to Northmoor County three months ago, that rivalry didn’t really mean much to him. 

 

However, he really hadn’t been counting on that monster of a goalie Kings High had. The kid had to have blocked nearly 80% of the shots taken against him. 

 

Hell, he’d blocked 100% of Scorpius’ shots, which only irked him a  _ little _ bit. Just a tad. But enough to make him want to start practicing his shot more often.  

 

In the end, the two teams had tied, equals in every way. No one was satisfied, but no one was displeased either. It only increased everyone’s excitement for the upcoming season. This was the closest Brentwood Academy and Kings High had been in years, and everyone wanted to know which school would be the best.

 

For the moment, though, Scorpius just wanted to know the name of that damn goalie. And maybe to see if the guy was as cute up close as he was from far away. Knowing how hot one’s rival was was  _ never _ a bad idea, after all. If Scorpius knew the guy was attractive, there was less of a chance that he’d be distracted by it in future games. That was what his teammates’ primary concern had been when he’d come out to his team, so Scorpius figured he owed that much to them. 

 

He grinned when he saw the goalie packing up by himself, the rest of his team already shuffling into the locker room. He picked up his own bag, and walked over to the guy, who seemed very intent on the important task of stuffing soccer gear into a backpack. 

 

Scorpius hesitated for a moment, unsure how to actually  _ start _ , when the goalie looked up at him, very unimpressed.  

 

Fucking  _ hell _ he was hot. Way, way hotter than Scorpius had prepared himself for. He hadn’t known that eyes that green could even exist, but here they were, framed by dark eyelashes and thick eyebrows. 

 

Unfairly-hot goalie took one look at Scorpius, and rolled his eyes. “Look, if this is about how next time you’ll beat us, you won’t be so easy to block, yadda yadda, I’d rather not hear it. It gets tiresome after a couple of games.” 

 

Scorpius blinked, confused and slightly discouraged. That was...not what he expected. Or wanted, exactly. Still, he’d look like an idiot if he didn’t say anything.

 

“What? No, I just wanted to say that you’re one hell of a goalie. Seriously. I don’t think  _ any _ of my shots made it through, which has like,  _ never _ happened before. Wait. That sounded a lot more cocky than I meant it too. I just meant, that like, y’know, I sometimes normally score when I shoot, and that didn’t happen  _ once _ this entire game, so I figured I might as well go up and tell you, but clearly you don’t need the confidence boost, but whatever. Here it is anyways.” 

 

Scorpius was mentally banging his head against a wall. He had only meant to tell the guy he admired his skill, and he ended up sounding like a cocky asshole. And in trying to make up for sounding like a cocky asshole, he ended up sounding like a regular asshole. Which was way worse. He blamed the goalie’s hotness. It had knocked him off guard, and when Scorpius was off he rambled. And rambling never led to anything good. 

 

“Um, I’m Scorpius by the way. And yes, that’s my actual name, unfortunately,” he finished lamely, holding out his hand. He doubted the guy would shake it, but still. It was the thought that counted. 

 

The goalie stared at his hand for a moment, and then at Scorpius, until finally he laughed, stood up, and shook Scorpius’ hand. 

 

“I’m Albus. I’ve never met a guy with a name almost as bad as mine,” Albus smiled, picking up his bag from the ground and slinging it over his shoulder in one easy motion. It was a normal thing to do, yet Scorpius was embarrassed at how flustered he’d become over it. Seriously, he’d met hot guys before, had even kissed some of them, and here he was, almost popping a boner at a guy putting his backpack on. It was pathetic, truly. 

 

“Honestly, I think my name’s worse. At least you can shorten yours’ to something normal sounding, like Al. What the hell can you shorten Scorpius to?” 

 

Albus paused for a second, tilting his head and trying to come up with an answer. “Scor, maybe?”

 

Scorpius gave him a dry look. “Yeah, no, I win for worse name. Nice try, Albus.” 

 

Albus grinned, and ran a hand through his dark hair. Damn it, Scorpius had not known he’d wanted to do that till now. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and resisted the urge to smooth down Albus’ now fluffed up hair. 

 

_ He is on your school’s rival soccer team, Scorpius! No cahooting with him! Or getting distracted by him! Even if he is probably the hottest guy you’ve ever seen. Wait, no no, Ryan Montgomery is hotter. Maybe. He was in second grade, last time I saw him, at least. I wonder if that was his prime. _

 

“Thing is though, people ask me what Al is short for. And they’re expecting some normal name, like Allen or Alfred, and instead they get Albus,” the goalie explained. 

 

“You think Alfred is a normal name?” Scorpius asked, raising his eyebrows. He’d never mastered the art of raising only one eyebrow, and it was something that haunted him wherever he went. He envied anyone who could do it. “I would’ve thought of Alvin before Alfred, but that’s just my humble opinion.”

 

“Alvin, really?” Albus raised one dark, thick eyebrow. 

 

Of fucking course. 

 

“C’mon, seriously!” Scorpius cried, pointing accusingly at Albus’ single raised eyebrow. “Isn’t it enough that you’re an honest-to-God monster in the goal? Why do you have to have  _ everything _ . Leave something for the rest of us!” 

 

Albus laughed, knocking aside Scorpius’ hand. Scorpius pretended not to enjoy those .02 seconds of skin-on-skin contact. That  _ really _ would’ve been pathetic. “I didn’t realize that being able to raise one eyebrow was something to be jealous of.” 

 

Scorpius closed his eyes, partly because he was distressed at Albus’ mocking, and partly because Albus wore a smirk  _ really fucking well _ . “Shut up, just shut up. You have no idea how lucky you are. And you don’t even care! You just take it for granted.”

 

Albus started to say something, but was interrupted by someone yelling, “Scorpius! I am not going to wait for you forever! Some of us actually  _ want _ to go home and eat!”

 

Scorpius opened his eyes to see his dad leaning against the fence on the opposite side of the field, waving an arm angrily at his son. Scorpius winced. A hungry Malfoy was not someone to be angered. 

 

“Oops, forgot my dad was my ride. I, uh, better go then. My dad does  _ not _ do hangry well. Actually, I don’t think anyone does hangry we-”

 

“SCORPIUS!” His dad bellowed again. Scorpius actually jumped this time. 

 

“Yikes. Uh, anyways, it was nice talking to you and all. Even if you do take your eyebrow control for granted. See you around, I guess!” 

 

Albus smiled at him. “Yeah, see you around.”   
  


Scorpius nodded his head in a goodbye, and started walking away, when Albus called out, “Nice game by the way! Your shots were really fucking difficult to block!” 

 

Scorpius looked over his shoulder and grinned at the boy, giving him a thumbs up. And as soon as he turned back around, he immediately smacked himself in the forehead. A thumbs up, really? Would he ever grow out of the awkwardness that had been haunting him his entire life? He didn’t think it was likely, not if he was still giving a  _ thumbs up to hot boys! _

 

He caught up to his dad, who looked way less hangry than Scorpius would’ve thought, and way more amused. Damn it, he must’ve seen the—

 

“Thumbs up, really? I don’t know much about flirting with boys, but I can tell you that  _ I _ would not have taken it as a good sign if a girl gave  _ me _ a thumbs up.” 

 

Scorpius groaned. “I was  _ not _ flirting with him Dad! I was just telling him I admired his skills as a goalie, and we got to talking. Totally normal.” 

 

His dad did not look like he had believed a single word. “I saw you rambling, though. And I know what rambling means.” 

 

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. He loved the easy banter between him and his dad. It hadn’t always been this way, but after Scorpius’ mom died, the two of them had clung to each other. It had taken a couple months, and it wasn’t easy, but eventually they found middle ground. It was probably the only good thing that had come out of his mom’s death. 

 

“If it helps,” his dad continued, “I think I might know the kid’s parents. That boy’s a Potter if I ever saw one.”    
  


Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Ah yes, the age-old rivalry between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Decades have passed since your high school soccer days, and still the rivalry holds. Out of all the personal rivalries to come out of the eternal Brentwood vs. Kings High rivalry, yours’ and Potter’s is the most famous,” He deepened his voice, waving his hands around for dramatic side effects. His father promptly whacked him on the head.

 

“Stop saying rivalry so much. It’s starting to sound strange,” Draco chuckled, unlocking the car they had reached. 

 

Scorpius grinned. “Stop saying it so much then. Now you know how I feel.” 

 

“Enough with your sass or you won’t get dinner, boy.”   


 

“Please, who do you think is the one making your dinner?” 

 

That remark, apparently, had settled something in Draco’s mind, and before Scorpius knew it, his father was driving off without him. 

  
“Dad! What the hell! That’s such a dick move!” Scorpius yelled after him, but he was grinning. He started chasing the car down through the parking lot, very aware that people were staring. Whatever, though. Happiness hadn’t been something very easy for a Malfoy to have, and whenever it came around Scorpius always made sure to hold on to it for as long as he could. 


	2. breaking news: lack of milkshakes also brings boys to the yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al is angry and bi and not feeling fly until Scorpius says hi

Albus smacked James’ hands away from his fries, protectively tugging the plate closer to him. It was bad enough Al had to be  _ here _ instead of in his bed binge-watching Game of Thrones, and now James wanted to steal his food? The line had to be drawn  _ somewhere _ , or else what the hell was the point of evolution? 

 

“C’mon, sharing is caring lil’ bro. Gimme a couple fries,” James grinned, reaching out to ruffle Albus’ hair. Again, Al smacked the hand away. He wasn’t a goalie for nothing. 

 

“No. What was the point of asking for a side of salad instead of fries if you were just gonna end up eating all of mine?” Albus knew he sounded grumpy and a little petty, but he really didn’t care. It had been a long, hellish week of school and soccer, and the only highlight had been that cute striker from Brentwood, Scorpius. But then even  _ that _ wasn’t all sunshine—the boy was Brentwood blood, which meant he was off-limits, according to Al’s soccer team. Not that Al cared, really, he just didn’t feel like putting up with all of their shit. 

 

“I was trying to be  _ healthy _ , Al.”   
  
“Key word: trying. And you’re failing.” 

 

“I can’t help it. Temptation has made me her bitch. Now give me some fries before you eat them all,” James held out his hand expectantly, smiling at his younger brother. 

 

Albus, because he was dead inside and did not give an actual damn, looked his brother in his eyes as he stuffed the remainder of his fries into his mouth. James honest-to-God gasped. 

 

“ _ Asshole _ . Why the hell are you in such a pissy mood anyways? Is being with your team really that terrible?” 

 

Albus rolled his eyes. “I’m with my team  _ all _ of the time. I don’t know about you—”

 

“But I’m feeling twenty—”

 

“ _ No _ . I’m just saying a break from the team every now and then isn’t such a bad thing.” 

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be, if you didn’t want one all of the time. Like, what’s up Al? You’ve been playing with these guys for years. They’re your best friends.” 

 

Even as James said that, they both knew it wasn’t true. Al was friends with the guys on the team, sure, but  _ best  _ friends? Their friendship was the type that formed just because of the amount of time they all spend together, not because they sought one another out. And it wasn’t like Al hated his team; he just tended to relate them to soccer, which didn’t do them any favors. Besides, some of them were Class One assholes, but no way was Al gonna tell  _ James _ that. Not after what happened last year. 

 

He sighed. He wished James would understand that Al wasn’t anything like James himself, or their father, mother, and sister. He just...didn’t have that charm that made everyone like or admire him. And everyone expected him to be  _ exactly _ like their dad, just because Al was Harry’s mini-me looks-wise. No one ever gave him the chance to be his own person. Even his own family, sometimes. 

 

Al really didn’t want to continue this conversation with James anymore. He just wanted to finish his meal, go home and shower and then curl up in bed. “Sorry, James. I don’t mean to be pissy, I’m just tired.” 

 

His brother softened a little at his apology. “It’s fine, Al. I j—what the  _ hell _ are they doing here? Garrett, do you see them?” 

 

The boy next to James nodded, glaring at whoever was behind Albus. “What a bunch of pricks, honestly. They think they own this town.” The rest of the table hummed their agreement, aggression making their shoulders tense. 

 

_ What the fuck is Brentwood doing here?  _

 

Al then realized that if Brentwood was here, that could mean Scorpius was here as well. Really not giving a shit that his boner for the striker was so obvious, Albus twisted his back to look for the blonde. His eyes found him almost immediately, his pale complexion stark against the dark of his clothes. 

 

Holy fuck. Scorpius was wearing his school uniform. And he looked  _ damn good _ too. Albus had not known that he had a tie kink, but he here he was, desperate to tug on that green scrap of cloth and bring Scorpius closer to him. 

 

Speaking of, Scorpius had  _ definitely _ noticed Al checking him out, and hesitantly waved when they made eye contact. Al purposely took a second to wave back—he hoped that that made it seem like he was spacing out coincidentally in Scorpius’ direction instead of shamelessly drooling over the boy. 

 

Those two seconds of interaction didn’t go unnoticed by the Kings High soccer team. Immediately Al felt himself being yanked back to facing the table, nearly everyone’s eyes on him. He silently thanked the few (Robert, Chad, and Dylan) who clearly thought the rivalry between Kings and Brentwood was as stupid as it was dramatic, and were more interested in their Snapchat streaks than whatever idiotic conversation was about to take place. Bless modern techonology. 

 

“Al,” James said quietly, as if he was trying to sound threatening. Please, nothing was terrifying compared to their Mother’s sass. Ginny Potter had brought more than a few people down with just her words, which was nothing compared to her fists. “Who was that?” 

 

“Brentwood’s striker. His name’s Scorpius.” 

 

“Ah,” James replied. He stared at Al for a moment, brown eyes meet green, and then, “Do I have to sing the rhyme to you  _ again _ Al?”   
  
“Please, don’t.”

 

“I think I do.”

 

“You really,  _ really _ don’t have—”

 

“‘Brentwood boys don’t rule; they drool! Brentwood boys are super uncool! Who likes them, certainly not us! We leave their asses in the dust!’” Embarrassingly enough, the entire table was clapping along to the song, even Robert, Chad, and Dylan. ( _ Et tu,  _ bros? Al thought, and cursed Snapchat for not being enough.) 

 

Albus was very aware that everyone in the diner was staring at them. Al was also very aware that James had sung as loud as possible, clearly wanting the Brentwood boys to hear, and clearly succeeding, judging from the smirks on his teammates’ faces. 

 

Suddenly, Al was angry. Granted, he always seemed to be angry, but this anger felt more worn out. Tired. Tangry? Was that a word? Whatever. It fucking was now. Every damn part of his life had to be approved by the soccer team. For a bunch of assholes who had refused to high five him for a couple of weeks last season, they sure as hell seemed intent on making sure that if he liked guys the way he liked girls, he better be liking the right guys. 

 

“Oh my God, fuck it. I’m leaving.” Al abruptly stood up from the table, pushing his chair away. With a regretful glance towards his half-finished milkshake (He wanted to take the rest of it, he really did, but he couldn’t very well walk out of the restaurant with their glassware, could he?), Al grabbed his jacket and stormed out the diner. 

 

It was raining, because of course it was. It was raining, James had the keys to the car, Al couldn’t finish his milkshake because he had left it inside, and he damn well couldn’t like a Brentwood guy without the entire fucking world ending. 

 

Albus walked over to the bus stop on the corner and sat down on the little bench, the plastic overhang doing a pretty decent job of keeping him dry. Well, kind of dry. He  _ had _ spent two minutes silently fuming in the rain. 

 

He didn’t know how long he had been out there when he heard a knock next to him, and Al looked up to see Scorpius in front of him, holding a drink in his hand. 

 

“Er, hi. I uh, I brought you a milkshake, if that’s alright? I mean, you looked pretty sad to be leaving it when you were, um, walking out of the diner, so I thought I’d bring you one? Just because, y’know, it’s a very good milkshake, and it’s an absolute tragedy when a guy has to leave his milkshake behind in order to storm—er, walk out, and I just thought—”

 

Al quickly realized that even  _ if _ Scorpius was downright the cutest thing in the world when he rambled, the boy would never stop until Al said something. 

 

“Thank you,” Al said warmly, taking the drink from Scorpius’ pale hands. He flushed when their fingers brushed, and Al was very grateful that his darker complexion made his blushes less prominent. “You didn’t have to do that.” He reached into his coat pocket to grab his wallet, but Scorpius shook him off. 

 

“Really, it was no big deal. It was getting a bit tense in there anyways. I’m glad I could get out.” 

 

Al grinned. “Glad to be your excuse, then.” 

“Me too.” 

 

Scorpius smiled, gently, and Al focused on his milkshake, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. He felt Scorpius’ gaze on him, intense and unbreaking. When it was getting to be too much, and Al was torn between kissing the boy and running away full speed, Scorpius finally broke the silence. 

 

“Does your team really have a song about how terrible Brentwood boys are? Like, that song wasn’t just made up on the spot, was it?”

 

The look Scorpius was giving Al was so intense that he burst out laughing. It shocked both of them, because neither had been expecting it. 

 

“W-Well you can’t blame me for asking, can you? You do realize how ridiculous it is, right?” Scorpius asked, but he was laughing too. 

 

When Albus had finally calmed down a bit, he said, “Trust me, I know how stupid it is. The worst part is that it’s my fault we have the song in the first place.” 

 

Scorpius raised his pale eyebrows. “Well now you’ve  _ got _ to tell me why it’s your fault.” 

 

Al rolled his eyes, and took another sip of his milkshake. Hot  _ damn _ that was good. “It’s nothing amusing, really. It’s just when I came out as bi to my team, my brother was immediately concerned with if I was going to ‘fraternize with the enemy’ and made up that song with a couple of the other guys to remind me that all Brentwood boys were bastards.” Al wondered if he should’ve skipped out on that last part, forgetting that Scorpius  _ was _ a Brentwood boy and he definitely  _ wasn’t _ a bastard. 

 

Thankfully, Scorpius just laughed. “Wow. Your team sure takes this rivalry seriously. I wonder if my team should have our own song about how terrible Kings boys are. I’m sure they’d sing it to me everyday so I wouldn’t forget.” 

 

“What, Brentwood boys aren’t enough for you?” Al said, feeling daring for once. He wondered if this was what the rest of his family had, this feeling like everything was possible if you only took a chance. Holding on to this bravery, he tilted his head a bit closer to Scorpius’, who was blushing madly. 

 

“Mm, they’re just not what I’m interested in at the moment,” Scorpius said, his voice a little shaky. “They’re too calm for me. I’m more into boys who dramatically storm out of old-fashioned diners. It’s quite attractive to me.” 

 

Albus laughed. “Well, I’m more into boys who bring me milkshakes in the rain. Nothing more romantic than that, you know.”   
  
“Hmm, except kissing in the rain. Or in a bus stop while it’s raining,” Scorpius murmured, smiling. 

 

“Except that,” Albus agreed softly. For an instant it was nothing but two boys staring at each other, wanting to both stay in this moment and rush on to the next.

 

“ALBUS POTTER! GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR WE’RE GOING HOME! AND DON’T THINK I SEE WHO YOU’RE WITH! MUST I SING THE SONG AGAIN?” James Potter was sticking his head out the window, switching off between yelling at his little brother and honking his horn. 

 

Al lowered his head, pulling away from Scorpius. “Oh my God, I’m going to kill him. I’m so sorry, that’s so—”

 

Scorpius cut him off, waving his hands loosely. “Oh, don’t worry about it. I’d worry more about the song. Clearly you need another reminder.” Scorpius grinned at this, tilting his head towards the diner. “I should be getting back in there, anyways. One of them is my ride home.” 

 

“I can take another reminder if it means seeing you again,” Al said honestly, and then blushed horribly. What the hell was this? Since when had he actually  _ said _ the things he thought? 

 

“I-I’d like that,” Scorpius replied, blushing as madly as Al. He opened his mouth to say something else, but James was on the horn again, clearly having no qualms disturbing the surrounding neighborhood. 

 

“I, uh, better go. See you later, I guess?”

 

Scorpius nodded. “Yeah, see you later!” He turned to walk off, then stopped, suddenly, as if he was debating something. He looked over his shoulder at Al, turned around, and kissed Al on the cheek. He then stuttered out another goodbye, and fled into the restaurant. 

 

Albus couldn’t even give Scorpius shit for being so flustered about something as chaste as a kiss on the cheek, because  _ Al _ was on fire everywhere. 

 

Wait, was he actually semi-hard from a  _ kiss on the cheek _ ?

 

Oh God. He had to get home.  _ Now _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you thought you were going the friends to lover trope but apparently Al and Scorb have other plans. Also I was too lazy to proofread this so I apologize for the mistakes lmao. 
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing feedback and support! I was not definitely not expecting that. 
> 
> Also, because I wasn't expecting people to actually like this, the first chapter had been the only I'd written when I posted this. That's why it took me such a long time to get this chapter up! 
> 
> I'm gonna continue this fic, but I want y'all to know that updates are gonna be on the slower side, like however long it took me to post this chapter. I'm in diving right into junior year which is super busy for me, so this fic is gonna take a backseat to school. Just wanted to warn y'all so that you're not disappointed or anything. Anyways, let me know what you thought about this chapter! Love any and all feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to put this out there to see what people think!! this is the only part i've written, so i wanted to know if it was worth continuing. please let me know!! also i get that draco is a lot more Chill in this, but i think due to his past in this au it's more believable than it would be in canon. anyways, please review :D


End file.
